Harry Potter: A Banter Lads' Smut Wager
by SnakeTron
Summary: A collection of short smut stories - some more graphic than others - written by a bunch of friends to prove themselves as stupid, filthy menaces on society. The following stories are rated M, for Moronic. I must also warn that dark times lay ahead: Bestiality, Tentacles, Trees, Brutality, Poor Exposition and other family friendly things like Vore.
1. Warnings

Hello – me and a collection of friends are making a little compilation of Harry Potter Smut written within a week, because why not? Not all of the stories will be posted at the same time, due to our incompetency with arranging things, but they will all be up within a few days.

**RULES:**

-Minimum word-count: 1,500

-Maximum word-count: 10,000

-Anything goes, as long as it exists in the Harry Potter universe – **NO CROSSOVERS**

**WARNINGS:**

**-SMUT**

**-BEASTIALITY**

**-BRUTALITY**

**-BASHING (if you know what I mean)**

**-POOR EXPOSITION**

**-AND OTHER HORRIBLE THINGS... PROBABLY.**

**-Psychedelic Wren / Snaketron**


	2. Story 1: Luna Gets Whomped

**Luna gets whomped**

The Shrieking Shack shook and rocked upon its very foundations with every spell. The shriek from each incantation rattled the Shack and rolled down the frozen hills towards Hogsmeade. Inside the decrepit building Luna Lovegood was aware of a handful of things; she was bleeding from somewhere, presumably from her forehead or nose, was very close to being murdered by Peter Pettigrew, and all this business was keeping her from editing the latest Quibbler, which she had already fallen behind on. She had been half-heartedly exchanging spells with Pettigrew for the past few minutes, and her arm grew tired. Every few seconds the dusty still of the shack was broken by a furious "Expelliarmus" or "Stupefy", followed by a few planks freeing themselves from the wall, or an ancient, rotten shoebox tumbling from a shelf. For someone twenty, perhaps thirty years older than her, he was somewhat lopsided. It wouldn't be too long before he slipped up and let something through.

The sound of Peter's shrill voice screeching "REDUCTOR!" flew through the air, as did the curse. Luna leapt at the opportunity.

She began sending a flurry of jinxes, hexes and charms toward Pettigrew. He shrunk away as she approached him, her words growing with ferocity. And that was when he struck her with his silver hand.

Being punched by a fist made from pure silver felt exactly like one would imagine - the sensation of having your brain knocked back into it's skull. He swung again, and she slid down the wall, and into unconsciousness

A few minutes later, Luna emerged from beneath the knot of the tree, sweat clinging to her jumper and lingering in the space between. Pettigrew was nowhere to be seen. "Damned animagus..." Luna muttered, before hauling herself to her feet and sprinting off. She made it a mere few feet before the wooden tendrils of the Whomping Willow lashed her back. She cried in pain. It struck again, and tears welled in her eyes. She let her wand leave her hand and bury itself in the muddy ground. She thought the willow would have been a bit more... docile. A branch literally swept her off her feet. strands of willow wove themselves around her ankles. She readied herself for her meeting with her mother. A meeting that seemed to never come. The murderous tree seemed to almost cautiously approach her. It rarely hesitated to snatch up the opportunity to main and murder and unsuspecting student... perhaps it was ill? Luna cast her mind to her books and magazines. Could trees, or more specifically magic, comically dangerous trees, grow insane? She tried to clear her thoughts and reached for her wand embedded in the dirt. The tree did not take kindly to the resistance. It yanked her higher into the air, away from her wand, and struck her with its wooden tendrils. Her jumper was torn from her and it flew away upon the wind in tatters, leaving her with nothing but her ragged shirt and skirt. The skirt was woefully short - perhaps not the best attire for chasing a serial killer and death-eater through the woods, but neither Dumbledore's Army nor their adversary were stupid enough to telegraph where they would strike next. The sudden rush of frigid air to her breasts made the blood flow to her face. She gasped, and her breath cooled upon the freezing temperatures. Her bra had snapped after it had been on the receiving end of a Reducto curse. And absurdly lucky save, if ever Luna had seen one. She tried to protect her increasingly-exposed torso with her arms, but swiftly withdrew them before the onslaught of the Whomping Willow. The pathetic shirt was ripped from Luna's chest, Her nipples stiffened. She was unsure of whether it was the cold or the arousal she was somewhat willing to feel and completely unwilling to admit. "No!" she shrieked. Those stiffened nipples had been located by the Willow, which was not going to town on them .Luna winced as the Willow wound it's lithe tendrils around her chest, leaving harsh, reddened welts across her pale flesh. The branches remained unyielding as she tried to squirm out of it's grasp. The branches reached out across her body. When it came to her breasts, she failed to stifle a gasp. The Willow seemed to notice, and seized them. Luna was trying to go limp. Perhaps if it thought she had passed away, it would let her just drop to the ground? The moonlight streaming down from above bathed Luna in a pale glow. Through the cracking of bark and her own... noises... she could hear shouting in the distance. Occasionally the shouts would be accompanied by a flash of red or green light. As soon as she freed herself from the tree she was going to mop up the rest of the insurgents, then strangle Pettigrew with that damned flamboyant hand of his. However, as per usual, the Willow had completely different ideas. It was currently suspending her a few feet above the ground, clutching her tightly by her ankles and breasts. Her breathing grew more laboured and desperate as her heart pounded like the Willow was pounding her, ironically. Luna couldn't help but smirk. However, the chuckle was cut short when a stray branch began to linger near her undercarriage. Her blue Ravenclaw panties were already wet and lopsided from Pettigrew's assault, granting the grass brief glimpses at her glistening slit, the very same one that was on the brink of being attacked by a tree, of all things. Now Luna's screams were of fear. She couldn't even comprehensibly scream anything, only make noise. The Willow angrily slammed her into the ground, plastering her bust in mud. She scrambled to her feet and made a mad dash for her wand. Much more than an eye was going to be lost before the night was over.

Branches struck the ground, sending clumps of earth flying into the air behind Luna. With every step it felt like her boots were being glued to the ground. She felt one of them pulling away from her foot. It could stay there. Shoes weren't exactly a priority.

Luna was almost at her wand. Her other boot had abandoned her at some point. Or had she abandoned it? All that mattered now was the wand. The wand that could give her a chance. Unfortunately, she wasn't exactly Hogwarts' finest runner, and she felt branches wind themselves around her shoulders. "No!" she cried. The Willow pulled her away from her wand. She cried out again. A flurry of strikes rained down upon her. Her knees buckled. A final crushing blow to the head sent her sprawling face-first to the ground. Her almost bare bottom was presenting itself in the air. The Willow was more than happy to exploit the vulnerability. It slashed through Luna's skirt and knickers with one clean swipe. They hung lifelessly upon the branch that had taken them, blowing in the wind. Now she was completely naked. The Willow struck her arse. She wailed at the stinging sensation. Every time she tried to raise herself off the ground, the Willow struck again. After the amount of marks across her milky-white butt were growing into the double-digits, she just lay there. Partially from trying to maintain whatever strategy she could, but mostly from the excruciating pain. A few minutes passed without incident. Slowly, Luna allowed herself to steadily climb to her feet. Creeping towards her wand, she looked around just in time to notice the colossal trunk-like branch swinging towards her. It wasn't in time to be able to do anything. The trunk raised into the air, Luna draped over the rough bark. The small twigs clinging to the limb reached over her. She was immobile once again. Not that she could test that - she didn't intend to move when her brain was rattling around in her skull in the alarming manner it currently was. On the bright side, it dulled the pain of her arse being repeatedly spanked by the tree. The near-white complexion of her skin was almost buried under a Devil's Snare pattern of red marks.

The Willow sealed the deal with a mighty blow of an oaken whip formed by gnarled and twisted limbs wrapped around each-other. The tears that had been welling up in her eyes for God-knows how long finally came forth. She felt a flow of blood trickle down her thigh. Her head swam.

Before Luna could even consider her next move, the Willow was already executing its own. The thin, sharp tips of branches were gently brushing the lips of her pink, glistening slit. She had grown even wetter than before, and her juices were mingling with the blood between her legs. It's twisted limbs began stroking her crotch, gently teasing her. She felt compelled to say something. "Please..." she pleaded. She felt the Willow had misinterpreted her request, as she could feel her pussy being spread wide open. She shrieked when the vine-like limbs entered her. They felt unimaginably rough against the smooth, fleshy walls inside her that they furiously thrashed against. The only noise Luna could make was a low rumbling, somewhere between a moan of pleasure and a plea for help. More and more strands of the Willow entered her as the original entrants spread her even wider. The growths along the trunk she was bent over flipped her around so that her breasts were no longer hanging down towards the ground, and instead pointing their stiffened nipples towards the moon. To ensure that Luna was well and truly trapped, more branches reached round. A handful wrapped around her neck. Others seized her writs and pulled them downwards, fully pinning her to the trunk.

Without warning, the branches withdrew, coated in sticky fluid. Luna's cum dripped down onto the ground, falling into the pools of muddy water below her. A lone offshoot, much thinner and seemingly weaker than the rest, approached Luna. "Gulping gargoyles..." she managed to smirk betwixt laboured breaths as it drew closer to her. After what she had just gone through, she couldn't help but feel that this was going to be... underwhelming. In fact, she practically welcomed the relief.

The last thing Luna expected was for things to get even worse than they currently were, andd that she would be able to make her own addendum to "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them". She wouldn't tell anyone, of course, because it was a bit bizarre to admit, even for Loony Lovegood. The pathetic branch hovered between her legs. It took a few prods at the flesh of her cunt, which tickled her and made her titter more than anything else, and came away dripping with fluids. Then, after fully assessing the situation, it shot forward like a basilisk, and wound itself around her engorged clitoris, where it began to tug and wrench it without any show of abandon or remorse. Not that a damned tree could show either of those. Luna let fly an ear-shattering scream and tossed restlessly in her wooden restraints, which retorted by tightening, to the point where she could barely breathe, let alone speak or, god forbid, escape. The sharp pain from it's bark digging into her was a price (if one could call it that - Luna, for example, would disagree) relatively small compared to the wonders it was working. Luna knew relatively little of Muggle "curses". There was one, however, that she thought would fit the situation perfectly.

"Fuck!"

The exclamation surely seemed to have an effect, even if she didn't have her wand. At that moment, the branch squeezed tighter than ever before. She squealed, and felt as if her entire body was contracting. The world span around, becoming a carousel composed entirely of whatever on earth this feeling was. It was not unfamiliar. Then, after a few seconds, Luna's body snapped back into place like rubber. The Willow let her slide to the ground. She walked a few steps before she inevitably collapsing against a gnarled root of the enormous tree.

The Willow had evidently decided it was not quite done yet. Whilst Luna lay disorientated and dizzy against it, a low-hanging branch gently carried her back up into the air. At this point, she was too exhausted to care. Her pale thighs were slick with the liquids leaking out of her. Her ass pointed out towards the skies - a giant, bright, white moon was confronted with a chunk of rock hanging far above the earth. The little tendril made it's return, creeping up towards the moon. It produced a yellow, viscous liquid that began escaping from cracks in it's bark. Luna felt the sap running along the tendril and across the moon, making it glisten and gleam in the light from above. She tried to raise her head, but her neck had been snatched up yet again. The sap spread out across the moon, eventually rushing down the great crater in it's centre. The Willow began to slip down the canyon too, until it reached the hole leading to it's core. Luna could feel it being gently pushed against. "Please... not in there..." she half-heartedly pleaded as it began forcing it's way inside her. Her arse muscles were not strong enough to clench her sphincter so tight that the branch could not slowly invade her, and soon it was slowly sliding in and out of her rear. She was thankful for the oceans of sap covering the moon that the Willow had granted her. It flowed into her, making the ordeal much smoother. The tendril was making a successful attempt to widen her ring, as before long another branch slipped inside. It was not initially smeared in the sticky yellow lubrication, but it soon picked some up before it caused Luna too much pain. She was failure sure that being so brutally violated by a tree was not supposed to be so... pleasurable. Gnarled limbs approached her from nearly every direction. She soon felt a pair of the Willow's limbs squeezing on a breast each. The tips reached upwards and wrapped around her nipples. They built up a steady rhythm of twisting and yanking the pale tits. Meanwhile, more and more boughs were filling Luna's posterior. She had almost three of them, excluding the thin, wispy one, stuffed into her. With a n aroused, yet disturbed groan, a fourth was inside. They began to alternate their thrusts, whilst the other tendril began rubbing as much as they could, yet for some unknown reason leaving her exposed cunt. her clit quivered, longing to be treated again. Between the haze generated by her current experience, Luna couldn't help but notice that a few of the growths pinning her left arm had abandoned their posts. The perfect opportunity to begin working on an escape, but on the other hand...

Luna reached for the largest branch she could reach, and yanked on it until it begrudgingly obeyed her, following her guiding hand to her undercarriage. "Aaah!" she squealed, inserting the tip of the limb into the crater. She began feeding it further in. Once it reached the same depth as the Willow's other digits, it began locomoting. This would prove to not be enough for Luna, who began trying to shove it deeper, and deeper, and deeper, until it had to curl in on itself to fit. The rest of the Willow was not to be outdone, and the other branches slowly forced their way forwards until they were level with the new arrival. Satisfied, Luna returned her arm to it's captivity and let the Willow do the work for a bit.

Luna was perfectly happy gyrating against the branches when they suddenly decided to stop. They slid out of her with a wet slurp. Her arsehole winked a few times, letting cool air rush inwards. She groaned and dropped to the ground. "How rude..." she muttered. "I wasn't even done!" the Willow withdrew it's giant branches, and the twigs poking off of them. Luna produced an angry grunt.

As if in response, a girthy limb, thicker than her leg, swung down and smacked her on the rear, producing another nasty red welt. Her legs wobbled and gave in, and she found herself on the ground again. The branches clutched her legs and flipped her onto her back. She breathed a sigh of relief when she ended up balanced on her shoulders, knees pressed to her ears, feet digging into the ground, and the light illuminating her holes. Roots held her to the ground, ensuring she didn't fall over. The impressive branch that had punished her for her barely-verbal remarks loomed over her. "Yes please..." Luna whispered, pleading with the Willow. It slowly approached her, taking care to align itself. After what seemed like an eternity, it rammed itself into the moon. It was impressive the thing didn't split clean in half. The branches that preceded it had barely prepared Luna for what was to come. It gradually entered her with enough force that it was a miracle she wasn't pushed into the ground, joining the roots. She felt her shoulders being lifted off the ground when it slid back upwards. The next time it came harder, and it came faster. Luna's resulting screams were so loud they probably awoke even Dumbledore, and he was dead. The pounding continued for minutes. Luna's arse was stretched to it's limits. She was on the brink of losing consciousness. The thin tendril began slinking back towards her. She could just about see it take up position before her pussy. She was so close. She just hoped that she would stay conscious or alive long enough to climax. After waiting longer than Sirius Black languished in captivity, the tendril grabbed her clit. It furiously crushed it between a coiled tip, gyrating as fast as it could. A single tear dropped from Luna's eyes, and her body convulsed like a spring. As she stretched out again, her aching cunt sprayed her own cum onto her stomach, tits, and face, moistening her milky-white skin. As she left, barely able to walk, the thin tendril returned and smacked her sore and aching bottom once again, forming another cut upon the first, creating a large red "X" upon her right buttock.

"Luna!" Neville cried out, hauling himself over the hill.

"Stupefy!" replied Luna. He slid back down the hill. She rushed down the slope, hoping he didn't see too much.

**An encounter with a cephalopod**

"Avada -" Pettigrew barely got the second word of the curse out. A colossal, orange, weed-covered tentacle snatched him from the side of lake and pulled him under. His wand embedded itself in the ground. Luna crept up to the water's edge and peered into the Black Lake, shivering from the bone-chilling waters that her splashed her. The waves had nearly settled when another tentacle cautiously rose from the water and extended towards Luna. The Hogwarts Squid! A quivering hand reached out towards the creature to greet it. It slowly wrapped the muscular tip around the hand. Luna giggled slightly at the slimy texture. She was glad of the gentle touch. Being crushed by such a mighty creature would be a gruesome fate indeed. The tentacle slowly released Luna, and began to recede back into the water. Luna watched it until the quiet was broken by the sound of the surface of the Black Lake shattering, and her vision darkened. She tried to back away, but slipped on the slick substance collecting in pools on the ground. Wiping away some of the the fluid from her eyes with her free hand not tightly clutching her wand, Luna surveyed the blue-black ink coating her, a juxtaposition to the patches of pale skin not smeared in the ink. Any attempt to escape from the patch left by the squid was in vain. It was far too slippery to gain purchase on. The tentacle crept back up from the lake and reached for its victim. Luna produced a pained grunt when the suckers bit into her slender leg. The squid unceremoniously dragged her towards the lake through it's ink. Her rear was covered in the sticky substance when she reached the lake, desperately waving around her wand and shouting whatever she could think of in a futile attempt to get off a charm. She was soon rendered unable to speak as she slid into the frigid waters with a loud splash. The water and ink was stinging her eyes. The meagre light drifting from above cast a pattern across her body. Her thrashing only occasionally caused a stray limb to reach the open air. In addition, this used up even more of her dwindling energy. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would have to open her mouth and let the water rush in, filling her lungs, which were currently screaming in protest. Her lips were on the brink of prying themselves open, regardless of their surroundings, when the squid raised her above the water, cradling her. She basked in the moonlight and the fresh air for a few seconds whilst she regained her senses. Once she did, she gave her wand a swift flick, muttered a bit of Latin, and her head was enclosed in a bubble of oxygen. The squid yanked her back down below the icy waves. The Black Lake seemed to extend downwards into the ground forever. She couldn't see even the Selkies that inhabited the lake, let alone its bed. Luna trailed behind the squid, which was using half of it's tentacles to restrain a limb each. The other half were used to propel it through the water, cutting through it like a blade. The bubble around Luna's head was more claustrophobic than she had anticipated. It was like being trapped in a fish bowl that had been somewhat ironically cast into water anyway.

The squid suddenly stop it's locomotion and looked it's prey over with grey, glassy eyes. The other tentacles pushed forward and grabbed Luna. Her cries and gasps echoed within her sphere as suckers clamped down on her breast. The surprisingly sharp chitin felt as if it was going to slice clean through her nipples. The pointy things attached to her globes stiffened until they were nearly as hard as the suckers grasping them.

A penultimate limb entered the equation. The base of it pressed against Luna's undercarriage. The squid dragged it along until almost every inch had touched against her thighs. The sensation of the suckers partially clutching her sensitive areas and then peeling off, leaving a circular red mark. The exponentially intensifying stroking left Luna's face completely flushed and drenched from a mixture of the murky lake water and her on sweat. The scent of her perspiration was vying for dominance over the assorted odours of the lake. She was unable to tell which one was victorious.

Luna muttered something largely incomprehensible, but most likely sorrowful when the squid withdrew its tentacle. To compensate, it moved another tentacle that attached itself to her behind, using it to drag her closer. The slight pain of the chitinous suckers was exquisite, or more specifically, it was for Luna. The tentacle stretched further, constricting her in it's grasp. The fin of the last free tentacle approached her. She certainly appreciated attention without the words "Loony" being even thought of. Squids were generally poor at being judgemental. The almost blade-like fin attached it's suckers to her slit. The bubble was flooded with rasping and huffing, shortly before elated screams when the final sucker, largest off them all, bit down on her clit. She used whatever movements she could to grind against the fin. Her diaphragm expanded again as the tentacle wrapped around her midsection uncoiled and made a beeline for her derrière yet again. It gently nudged the left cheek aside and slid further in. It left bony kisses along the flesh around her hole. Receiving love-bites from a giant squid was certainly an experience, of sorts. It reached it's destination at last, latched onto said destination, and began sucking on it. Luna was unsure of whether to pray for it to desist, for fear that it would suck her innards out and/or crush her with it's appendages, or whether to run that risk and beg for more in exchange for this continued treatment. In the end, she did neither. It was a well-established fact that cephalopods were impervious to logic, reason, and the English language. The hand-esque appendage was satisfied with Luna's sufficiently-relaxed hole, and began to work it's way inside. The Willow had prepared her for this moment, even if at the peak of it's width the fin's arrival became closer to breaking and entering. Conveniently, before any damage could be done, it passed through, and Luna was relieved at the feeling of her muscles tightening around the tentacle, clamping down on it. If everything went according to plan it would never want to leave. After what was either a few fleeting moments or the length of her entire stay at Hogwarts, Luna felt herself quivering uncontrollably, and the now relatively common sensation of her body practically folding in on itself gripped her. The squid tightened also. Perhaps it could feel her, or sense her? Another article for the Quibbler, perhaps. It's movements practically stopped, and it was swayed only by the gentle shifting of the water. Luna was petrified of the idea that such a powerful grip might pop her boobs. The shortest of the tentacles, the one embedded in her butthole, shook even harder than she did. Luna began squirting fluids almost in synch with the squid. She felt the tentacle inside her fill her. It was quite impressive that there was no passing out involved. Before Luna could recover, the squid's arms drifted away. All but one abandoned her - the shortest, still lodged inside her arse. It gave up on trying to remove that one, and simply used it to unsophisticated drag her with it like an anal tether. Her bubble had almost began to quite literally fill with sweat. Her pale skin was covered in what was almost a parody of leopard print, made from the bite of her cephalopod lover. She was nearly asleep when the squid finally removed her from the end of it's arm and slowly pushed her towards a blazing blue light. It shattered Luna's bubble when she slid through. Within moments she found herself naked, covered in red welts, shivering from the icy water, and in the Slytherin Common Room. Unsurprisingly, it was full of some of the more dubious Slytherin. How pleased they must be.

**The Slytherin slither into Luna**

"You can stop now, Darren." A voice unknown to Luna instructed. Darren lowered his wand and chuckled to himself.

"Apparently you can imperious squids. How about that then, Luna?" he grinned. He took a handful of her dirty blonde hair and hauled her to her feet. "Enjoy your quality time with your boyfriend, slut?" The Slytherin common room had been almost ransacked. Green couches and tables hewn from mahogany were piled against the door, presumably to keep any "undesirables" from entering the room and discovering the unforgivable activities taking place within. An Imperious was an Imperious, even if it was just a squid. The fact it had been used to fuck Luna would probably have sealed the deal. "Richie!" Darren exclaimed. A Slytherin awkwardly perched on the only remaining seating in the room, bathed in a green glow from the lake, looked up. Darren tossed his captive towards him. "You know what to do."

"B-but..." Richie stuttered.

"Oh come on, you oaf. Don't pretend you weren't aroused."

"Who told you that?"

"Your trousers." Darren jabbed at his crotch with his wand. Richie made an indiscernible noise of confusion. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and clung to his dishevelled hair. Darren sighed and began to walk away. Before he could even reach the other side of this room, he turned on his heel, sending his robes wheeling around behind him, and made a swift slashing motion with his oaken wand. "Sectumsempra!" came the accompanying cry. Richie's robe was sliced open, exposing his throbbing cock. A few pitiful drops of blood dropped onto the floor. "Don't worry." Darren reassured him. "We'll dittany it later. Now go - you are a Slytherin, correct?" Luna's attempts to crawl away on her hands an knees were foiled yet again, and she was tossed back towards Richie. She struck the couch, and her head narrowly missed the exposed erection before her. Her pale eyes locked with Richie's brown gaze. They awkwardly stare at each other in stunned silence for a few seconds.

"Do I have to do it for you?!" Darren exclaimed, storming over to Luna. He used her long hair as a handle and rammed her mouth down and onto Richie. They both tried to gasp, but Luna's only came out as what can best be described as a gargle. He panicked and his hand's snapped downwards, unintentionally forcing her further onto him. She gagged, and he could feel himself beginning to enter her throat. His fingers found purchase in her tangled locks, and malice began to cultivate in his eyes. He pulled her up only to push her down again, this time deliberately. He grunted as he did so, then repeated. Luna's throat was constricting around the surprisingly lengthy member. She feared she may meet her end not by tree, or squid, or death eater, but by choking on the dick of a sexually frustrated Slytherin. Truly one of the worse ways to die in life. In the top forty, at the very least. Before she could rush head-first unto this most unpleasant of demises, he withdrew. A string of saliva ran from his head to her mouth. He rubbed his member against her perky tits, prodding her in the chin and smearing her with her own saliva. After sloppily pressing against her for a minute or so, he decided this was not enough, and shunted her onto the cold stone floor. She was quickly flipped over, and without any warning, hus rippling knob pierced her heaving cunt. She screeched as he shouted, sliding in and out of her. "Jesus. He really took it in his stride." Darren remarked, prodding the final Slytherin in the room with his elbow. Luna hadn't noticed him yet. He sat in jeans and a muggle shirt, trying to distract himself by burying his head in his potions textbook, only occasionally failed to resist the urge to peek over the top of it and sneak looks at the ravishing Ravenclaw. "You're terrible for moral support, you know that, Florean?" Darren scolded. Florean continued to try and remain in his personal bubble of studying while Darren tried to coerce a few cheers from him. Just as he was considering it, a muffled "Reducto!" drifted in from the outside. The door to the darkened room and the makeshift barricades shattered into tiny splinters. Only Richie seemed to either not notice, or care. A silver hand grabbed his shoulder. It's owner spoke - "I think it's time to stop now, boy."

Richie slowly turned. The pace of his thrusts slowed down as he looked Wormtail in the eye. He slid out of Luna and slunk off to the corner of the room, his chest heaving with the exertion. "I believe we never finished." Pettigrew announced. The Slytherins nervously chuckled. "I feel that this is a much more... accommodating atmosphere." He continued. His silver hand glinted in the low light. He made a grand gesture with his other, flesh one, and then grabbed Luna's face, probing her mouth with his fingers, making sure she couldn't scream or try to raise herself off the floor. "Be thankful there are Slytherin to restrain me here. Another few minutes in the shack and I fear you may have never walked again..." he whispered into her ear with his scratchy voice, brushing the cold metal of his hand against her slit. He straightened out his hand and began sliding inwards. Luna shivered and squirmed uncomfortably at the cold, metallic fingers. What's worse is that they were Wormtail's cold, metallic fingers. Any attempts to stop his advance with just her muscles was in vain. She was a Ravenclaw, and thus not the greatest at blocking metal hands with her vagina muscles, so she was rendered powerless, and he slid in, crushing all adversity. She was thankful that she was already wet from the rest of the night's events. Pettigrew was unlikely to wait the seven years it would take her to become so. He powered away with alarmingly refined technique. He cursed under his breath whenever he slipped on the wet floor, causing him to waver in his efforts slightly. He slid out on more than one occasion, swore, and then returned for another attempt. It was during one of these pauses that Luna noticed he was taking a while. She looked up just in time to see her ram the silver fist into her arsehole. She shrieked and her head slammed into the floor. Her muscles here were considerably stronger, and she clenched as hard as she could. His motions nearly came to a standstill. They both flailed and squirmed on the floor. She desperately looked for anything she could gain traction with... and accidentally grabbed Pettigrew's crotch. "I can see why they call you Wormtail!" she tittered.

"You won't be saying that before I'm done!" Pettigrew exclaimed, face growing red with fury. His free hand fumbled with his belt buckle. Just as the pitiful thing was springing free, a woman's voice called.

"Pettigrew, you wretch!" it bellowed. He then slid his hand out from Luna with a wet squelch and used both hands to try and redo his belt. "Flipendo!" Pettigrew cartwheeled through air and slammed into a stone wall. Pansy Parkinson strolled into the room, clad in a thin, mostly transparent, dark green nightgown. Her nipples were rock hard and her legs quivered. Even her wand hand was unstable. Pettigrew regained his senses and snatched up his wand, only to be struck with a disarming curse. It landed in Florean's lap, and he quickly snatched it up. "Out." Pansy demanded, pointing her wand accusingly at Pettigrew.

"I feel you're somewhat underestimating me, young lady." He snorted. He found it much less amusing when another flipendo sent him into the wall again. Dazed and confused, he began to shrink. He reduced in stature again and again, until he was buried in a pile of dusty clothes. A rat scampered out from beneath them and fled the room.

"At last!" Pansy sighed in relief. She slipped the straps of her gown off of her shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

"H-how long have you been there?" Florean inquired for the first time, speaking in a quiet, reserved voice. Pansy gestured to her left hand, which was dripping.

"Long enough." came the reply. "Anyway, to work, lads. Which one of you took a crack at her?" Richie climbed to his feet. .Pansy stormed over and grabbed his cock, which stiffened yet again. "Good. He hasn't gone yet."

Pansy slid on top of Luna, grinding against her. Her cunt was wetter than her hand. She took Luna's nipples between her fingers, and aggressively brushed them with her thumbs. "Ditch the clothes, you two." She instructed as she worked on Luna. Darren and Florean rushed to obey, clawing at whatever clothes they were wearing in a mad rush to peel them off. Pansy was straddling Luna and grinding against her, coating her flat stomach in her juices. The men in the room were panting at the very sight of it. Luna's breasts were covered in red marks from Pansy's claw-like nails. When she was done she forced Luna to her feet. "If I recall correctly, Richie gave you a quick warm up in this, hmm?" she inquired. Luna nodded, trying to hide her surmounting arousal. Pansy forced her to her knees, and gestured towards Florean. He hobbled over and stood in front of Luna, his erection looming over her face. "Now suck it, you whore, and don't pretend it doesn't make you horny as fuck!" Pansy ordered, forcing Luna's mouth onto Florean. He exhaled sharply as the Ravenclaw's lips slid down his penis. Pansy made sure to make sure the full length plunged into it. If her victim wasn't gagging, she was unhappy. He could feel Luna's throat closing around the tip of his head whenever her lips reached the base. "You're too shy, Florean." Pansy scolded. Even when he did tangle his fingers in her hair, Pansy and Luna still had to do the pushing for him. Pansy eventually grew tired, and pulled her off him. He remained silent, and plodded back to his textbooks. Next was Darren. He tried to take some initiative, but the fact that he was a virgin showed. Even Luna was laughing at his attempts of threats and dirty talk, and she was choking on him. Pansy grew dissatisfied with him also, and was quick to remove him once she did. The final of the trio, Richie, had been sorely missing Luna, and went at the Slytherins' new toy with reckless abandon. In the end, the only reason Pansy continued pushing was to stop him knocking Luna over. "Richie, off." Pansy commanded. Richie remained at work. A quick jinx saw to that, and he slid across the floor.

"Now I need to get ready." Pansy murmured. She had taken the time to retrieve Luna's wand from the floor near the window, where Luna and the lake water had flooded in. She sharply jammed it into Luna, who squealed in response. She took care to ensure that the end of the wand was pointing into Luna, lest she try anything. She then placed the blunt end into her. Alexander had hopefully never imagined the wand he sold Luna to be used as an impromptu double-headed dildo. Luna eventually gave up resisting, and just closed her eyes and began scissoring back. Pansy's and Luna's pale skin meshed together, letting their cum flow from one schoolgirl to another. If Pansy increased in ferocity she may have risked snapping the want in half with her cunt, presumably to disastrous effect.

A few minutes later they all stood around Luna, who was lying on the floor, clit tingling. Everyone was suitably erect or wet to Pansy's standards. "The final trick, ladies and gents!" Pansy announced. Everyone nervously laughed. Understandably, they were all shaking with nerves and anticipation. Pansy brought Luna's knees to the side of her head, so that her boobs were sagging onto her face and her sore bottom pointed into the air. It was a position alarmingly similar to what the willow had forced her into. Perhaps the pleasant memories would help with the minutes to come. Pansy dropped down onto her, sitting upon her face. "Lick, slut." she ordered, slapping Luna's buttocks as coercion. She began weakly prodding at Pansy's cunt with her tongue. She slapped again, leaving another red hand-print. The harsh words "Wrong hole, you bitch!" were quickly followed up with yet another smack. Luna winced and ran her tongue down her crack. Pansy spread it so that her slave could get better access. "Better. My arsehole is my favourite hole, and if it isn't yours, it's about to be." she moaned, kneading the buttocks before her. Darren leaned over to Florean.

"If she doesn't let us have a pop soon, she's going to make me blow my load on the fucking floor. I won't even have to touch it." he whispered. Florean nodded solemnly in agreement, trying to distance his hands from his dick as per Pansy's instructions. Without warning, she struck Luna again. "That was for being a Ravenclaw." she informed her, gently biting her butt. She struck another time. "That was for being such a slut." once again Luna felt the hand strike her. "And that was just because we're enjoying this." Luna winced more at the ounce of truth than anything else. "Florean! Over here!" Pansy suddenly exclaimed. Florean rushed over. She raised her arse from it's perch atop Luna's face and stretched her hole. "Does this look ready for you?" She asked, her voice lowered to a sensual whisper.

"I could tell you!" Darren blurted out.

"Did I say your name Darren? No?" Darren shook his head. "Then piss off." He let out an angry sigh. "Don't be afraid to touch." Florean reached his hand forward and prodded it.

"Is this... is this okay?" he asked, voice trembling.

"Just go deeper." He did as he was told. Darren and Richie sulked in the corning of the room, balls aching tremendously. Florean slid his hand out of Pansy, who was using her legs to keep Lovegood pinned.

"I'd... I'd say that was good." He reported.

"Well, you can't say that." She groaned.

"Why not?!"

"You didn't taste it."

"Should I?"

Pansy simply nodded in response. Florean sheepishly stuck out his tongue, and ran it around the rim of her hole.

"Would scrumptious be a good word?" He stuttered.

"Perfect." She squealed. "So now we can really, REALLY get started. Everyone over here. When I tell you, Darren, then Richie, then Florean, pound her until you're done. In the back entrance. Understand?" Everyone nodded, even if Darren and Richie were rather salty about their drawing of the short straws, so to speak. "Good."

In a fraction of a second, Pansy threw into a frenzy, and rained a flurry of strikes down upon Luna's bottom, spanking it. She screaming in pain, and a delight she would never admit without a certain unforgivable curse, a very, very close friend or pair or hot poker. Luna's screeching increasing in pitch and volume as the marks upon her arse increased in intensity and number, until she began weeping. "Darren!" Pansy bellowed. Darren rushed over, and without any delay, thrust himself into Luna. Pansy remained where she was upon her face. Darren huffed and puffed furiously, and within a few minutes, he shot his meagre load into Luna. "Very good at talking, but poor performance." Luna and Pansy thought to themselves. Next was Richie, and history seemed to repeat itself. He furiously slammed against Luna, beating his balls black and blue. He lasted slightly longer than Darren, and released and anguished scream when he finished. Pansy idly licked Luna as Florean took up position. Unlike the others, he slowly pushed in, and worked up. Florean was a surprisingly humble fellow for a Slytherin, and had told practically nobody about his unusually large cock. The two women in the room were certainly impressed, and suspected so were the men. He joined in with the punishment of Luna's aching rump that Pansy was partaking in as he approached climax. He bellowed with alarming vigour for somebody of his disposition, and deposited a giant, steaming wad of cum into Luna. It seeped out of her bottom and ran down onto her face via her slit and tits. "Let's finish together." Pansy suggested to the Ravenclaw buried in her ass. She furiously worked Luna's pussy while grinding her own against Luna's face. Luna hated to realize it, but she was helping a little bit. Sure enough, within seconds of each other, they filled the room with a squeal that resonated from stone arch to stone arch, and they both squirted their juices into the face of the other. Pansy gave Luna's filled, spread cheeks one last time and let her drop to the floor. Everyone was exhausted. "Good Ravenclaw slut." she huffed. "Knows her place." She climbed to her feet and draped herself over Florean. She whispered into his ear. "I know a place we can go. I think you deserve this more than Draco." She guided Florean's hand to her plump buttocks. After she was finished crooning over Florean, she spun on her heel. "Tell anyone this happened, and I will personally crucio you before casting you into the lake for the squid. I'm sure he'll be as friendly with you as he was with Luna." She snapped. Before the conversation could finish, Luna slipped off and limped back to the Ravenclaw common rooms before anybody emerged from their hiding places in the great hall.

A few months later.

"Come on, Hermione, just a little further!" Luna insisted, dragging Hermione by the cuff of her jumper.

"Nothing important is ever by the Willow anymore, Luna. Everyone knows that." Hermione grumbled.

"Everyone is wrong, as usual!" They reached the top of the hill. The Willow's branches swayed in the distance. "We need to go closer." Hermione had grown too curious to resist, and let herself be dragged to the menacing tree. She knew fully well how to disable the Willow. She had done it more times than she would've liked. She readied her wand when suddenly Luna screamed something. Hermione's limbs went rock solid, and she realized that scream was in fact a "Petrificus Totalus!".

"What the hell are you doing, Luna?" She exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't think of a way to convince you so I improvised. You'll thank me later."

"No I won't!" Luna ignored the rest of Hermione's protests as she undid the buttons on her shirt and let her breasts spring free. Soon, she was completely bare. "Luna, have you gone completely - eee!" She could not even consider speaking the words "loony", for the Willow had picked her up.

"Just try and help it along, it'll feel better!" Luna advised. Hermione was too shocked to reply. Luna crawled to the twisted trunk of the Whomping Willow, and rested against it. She stripped herself of her own clothes, and slid her fingers into her sopping cunt. roots sprung from the ground, coiled round her thighs, and helped her. She beamed as Hermione considered whether to hinder or help the tree in in it's goal of entering her arse.

A few minutes later both schoolgirls crawled into the passage beneath the Willow, completely naked and sopping wet. "Look!" Luna motioned to a writhing mass of roots. Upon closer inspection, a certain prefect was being restrained by them.

"Luna, what the hell is Pansy doing here?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, I lured her here. I wrote her a letter telling her to meet me here. It was signed with the Ravenclaw crest and "Loony Lovesgood, so she couldn't resist. I gave her the same treatment with you, but I didn't have to take the clothes off. She came in stockings and suspenders." Luna hastily explained. "Watch this." She slapped Pansy's left cheek, which had been spread by the roots. "Beg, slut!" she commanded. Pansy stirred and moaned in anticipation.

"Oh, mistress, this submissive, Slytherin slave wants to bury herself in your goddess' arse..." Pansy drowned on until the was cut short and smothered by Luna's rear.

"She gave me a hole I'll never forget, so I'm paying the favour forward. I'd advise you take her arse before I do." Luna gasped. Hermione looked down at her naked form, then Pansy's exposed, gaping anus, and cautiously crawled forward on her hands and knees. Loony Lovesgood indeed.

**-Beta by PsychedelicWren**

**-Word-count: 7898**

**-12 pages**


	3. Story 2: Marge

Harry's Aunt Marge timidly entered Dumbledore's as she had decided to delve deeper into why she had been inflated for the past two weeks. She had eventually found out about Hogwarts and Harry being a wizard, this had led her to meeting Dumbledore.

"Come in Mrs dursley." Dumbledore begged.

"I have looked into your problem and have come to the only conclusion that you must have fornicated with Harry Potter." Marge looked outraged " How could that be possible, it cant be possible I don't remember any..." she screamed.

"I believe the reason you cant remember that is because harry used a wizard memory charm on everyone in the room, the reason you inflated was because his wizard ejaculate is much too powerful for an uneducated muggle. Here I'll show you" responded Dumbledore. He then continued to withdraw his penis from his gown. Marge looked aghast, imagining how Dumbledore could possibly fit it inside her, in curiosity she pulled down her trousers as Dumbledore thrust himself inside of her. Marge screamed in pleasure and suddenly became uncontrollably lustful towards the Headmaster, she began to furiously rub against him in fury suddenly her walls clenched down on Dumbledore's member and then cumming all over his throbbing rod. Soon after Dumbledore came into her so hard that she immediately felt her self expanding but this time she didn't float up. she looked up puzzled to Dumbledore, he responded " i produce enough semen to hold down women." Marge then felt a strange sensation that almost felt like she had pushed out Dumbledore's penis from within. she glanced down to see a head of a penis just beyond her heavily engorged body, she shrieked in terror but Dumbledore reassured her that his semen must have filled her up to the point where now her clitoris had become engorged. Dumbledore then asked "Would you like to try it out?" but no sooner than he had said it Professor Quirrel entered the room. Quirrel looked extremely alarmed and went back towards the door but before he had a chance Dumbledore flicked his wand in the direction of Quirrel which caused both his legs to be slowly pulled from his torso. As the skin started to stretch and tear, blood began to trickle from the holes in streams of crimson. As this happened Dumbledore's penis grew erect once again to the sound of the screams. Once Quirrel's legs had detached he levitated Quirrel's torso in-between Him and Marge, he then proceeded to remove Quirrel's turban to reveal Voldemort's face. he then flicked his wand locking Quirrel's and Voldemort's mouths open and made their shared body begin to rock back and forth. Dumbledore inserted his cock into Voldemort's Mouth and instructed Marge to do the same. Both Marge and Dumbledore received oral pleasure from the severed torso. and the speed increased every minute until eventually the two cocks ripped through Quirrel's head causing blood to cover Dumbledore's penis. the sudden violence caused Dumbledore's blood soaked tip to cum directly down Marge's urethra causing her to expand further until her already engorged body exploded into a large amount semen and blood causing Dumbledore to become extremely turned on once again. he looked around trying to find a new muse until his eyes laid upon Fawkes his phoenix in the corner of the room. he looked at Fawkes as he masturbated imagining the birds tight holes contracting and expanding around Dumbledore's cock while the bird squealed and screeched, panicked. Until he came once again into the pool of blood that was once Marge and Quirrel. he then proceed to lick up his mess until it was all gone. he then looked at the clock and quickly threw on his clothes and went to give the start of year speech for the students with the just past events still fresh in his head.

When Dumbledore arrived in the great hall he stood up at his podium as he began to give his speech but as he looked down upon all of the boys and girls that attended the school he couldn't help but imagine of doing what he did to Quirrel and Marge to the students of Hogwarts especially one girl named Luna Lovegood. Dumbledore found the blonde to be quite exquisite and presumed he would have no trouble getting her in to his office for entertainment purposes. After his speech everyone began there meals but Dumbledore wasn't hungry for food, he was hungry for Luna's body. he walked down past the benches towards Luna, when he got to her, he tapped her on the shoulders and asked her to meet him in his office immediately. Luna stood up and began to follow Dumbledore, she didn't know why she was being called to his office and was very nervous. When they finally arrived at Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore told Luna to turn around and remove her clothing, in fear she obeyed, Dumbledore seized his cock and the moment to enchant his penis into growing at least three times in length, then he immediately rammed his cock into the girl's left lower rib but before Luna could scream out in pain he tore through her left lung, to which she gasped out. Dumbledore left his penis inside of the slowly dying girl's body whilst it was massaged by her beating heart. soon her heart beginning to stop beating and Dumbledore begins to compensate by rapidly jerking his hips back and forth. Suddenly the office door swings open and Professor McGonagall walks in and stares at the scene that she is witnessing. Then all of a sudden Dumbledore's penis rips through the front of the girls chest and sits comfortably in-between the girl's firm breasts that now had a a penis sticking out from between them and blood oozing down from them, the change in pressure on Dumbledore's penis causes semen to fly across the room into McGonagall's face, causing her to scream angrily and hastily leave the room. Dumbledore then stored Luna's corpse in his cupboard for later use.

McGonagall ran through the hallways trying to find her magic self cleaning handkerchief to remove Dumbledore's sperm from her face. All of a sudden she remembered where it was, a sense of dread filled her when she realised that she had left it in the main hall. she came to the conclusion that she didn't have any other choice but to run into the main hall and grab the handkerchief, desperately trying to cover her face but failing. One student took particular notice, her name was Hermione Granger she saw the cum run down her favourite professors face. Later that night when Hermione finally got into her bed and she was sure everyone else was asleep she threw her clothes aside and rammed her fingers inside of her. As her fingers squirmed around inside her tight moist area she left out a soft moan of pleasure, suddenly she heard sheets move from across the room and panicked that she had awoken somebody up. She surveyed the girl's dorm room anxiously, then across the room she saw a curvy figure staring in her direction and Hermione knew that she had been caught. The figure began to move towards Hermiones bunk and said " why'd you stop, i was enjoying the show." Hermione then turned to face the person out of curiosity. it was no other than Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny I didn't realise that you was..." Hermione Started.

"Watching?" Ginny ended. Ginny then leaned in and kissed Hermione. Hermione felt the passion in the kiss and began to kiss Ginny back which itself almost made Hermione cum. Hermione grabbed Ginny by one of her pigtails and dragged her into her bed, ripping off the ponytail in the process but Ginny didn't care because lust had taken over her body. Ginny and Hermione continued to make love in the dorm when suddenly Ginny pulled away from their embrace and said " I have an idea." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and led her to a small watch that was on her desk. "This is a portkey to my special place," said Ginny, Hermione looked puzzled. Ginny touched the portkey and the world began to to warp around Ginny and Hermione they finally stopped in what looked like Ginny's room, then Ginny ran towards the her wardrobe and entered it and Hermione quickly followed curious to know where the redhead was going. Inside the room there was a strange contraption with an array of dildos on the table next to it. The contraption was a large cylinder with a series of pipes leading into a metal little box. Hermione asked "What's this?" Ginny replied "I'll show you!", she then shoved Hermione into the machine and slammed the door. She then looked back at Hermione with a devilish glare then slammed the button the wall next to her. Quickly, Hermione looked up and saw a round metal disc lowering slowly onto her. Hermione started banging on the glass, Ginny began to notice Hermiones distress and it made her extremely turned on, she pulled down her pyjama pants and began to insert her fingers into tight hole, thinking about the feeling of using Hermiones body as a dildo. Despite her excitement to use Hermione, she had hoped to of had her friend Luna Lovegood instead turned into part of her collection but she had gone to the headmaster's office at the feast and hadn't returned. Ginny was too desperate for a new toy that she decided she had to do it tonight and luckily she managed to seduce Hermione.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office Dumbledore sat pondering what to do next as he stared out onto the grounds. he decided to find a different person to enjoy. In his trance of thought he looked out the window and saw a broomstick fly around the posts of the Quidditch pitch and wondered "Who in hell is riding around at this time at night and began to storm down to the pitch. When he arrived he saw a silver haired boy wearing a green outfit on a very expensive looking broomstick. Dumbledore came to the conclusion that it must be Draco Malfoy and decided that a punishment must be given. He summoned Draco down to the ground and then got down on his hands and knees and removed his trousers. When Draco landed Dumbledore said " For flying on the Quidditch pitch you must give me a satisfying amount of anal pleasure" to which Malfoy replied " I'm sorry you old fool i only do vaginal" Malfoy rose his wand and flicked it. Suddenly Dumbledore's Impressive penis was replaced with a vagina which Draco quickly inserted his own impressive penis into ramming hard and fast causing the veins in his cock to burst and bleed. for five minutes out in the cold Draco hammered into Dumbledore's nubile vagina until eventually he spurted straight into Dumbledore. Dumbledore stood up and said " Very good Malfoy now change me back and then go back to your common room. There was a flash of light and then Dumbledore's penis was restored and Draco ran back to his common room and Dumbledore returned to his office.

Back in Ginny's wardrobe, Ginny was still masturbating as the sounds of Hermiones back cracking became audible. Suddenly Hermiones spine snapped. Ginny sighed and pressed another button on her wall which caused a large rotating blade to lower the from disc slicing Hermione into minuscule pieces still while crushing her body into a thick paste which then drained from the chamber and flowed through the pipes into the metal box. Ginny opened the metal box and removed the dildo which was inside, she sniffed it, it smelled like Hermione and then liked it it tasted like Hermiones lips did mixed with the distinctive taste of female cum, telling Ginny that Hermione had been significantly turned on by the whole ordeal.

Back at Hogwarts, Ron was sitting on his bed trying to figure out what he had just witnessed while looking out over the Quidditch pitch. Ron was very intrigued by the spell Malfoy had used to transform Dumbledore's penis into a vagina. he was intrigued because he had always wondered what it would be like to be a girl and if spells like that existing then surely there must be one to do a complete transformation. Ron thought to himself maybe he should look it up in the library tomorrow.

Ron awoke the next day and headed straight down to library as he had a free period before his transfiguration lesson. Ron scoured the library for information and eventually come to the conclusion that he would have to ask Professor McGonagall in his lesson. Ron sat down in transfiguration and tried to be the best student he could as he wanted to make sure McGonagall would give him a good answer. After everyone had left the room Ron approached his teacher and asked if there was a spell which could change the gender of a person. to which McGonagall replied "No, unfortunately that procedure is to advanced for any sort of magic but maybe there's a potion that can have the same effect." Ron rushed from the room straight down into the dungeon where Snape's classroom was. he burst into the room and said "Sir, is there a potion which could change the gender of a person" Snape Said "Not permanently, no but a polyjuice potion could create the effect impermanently. However mister Weasley if you should desire to know how to change the gender of somebody then I could show you how" Ron eagerly agreed and followed Snape into his office. Snape then told Ron to hold his hands above against the wall, Ron obliged then Snape casted a spell which bound Ron's Hands together against the wall. Ron looked startled towards the professor who then proceeded to rip off all of Ron's clothes. " This should be an easy operation" said Snape as he observed to vulnerable boy's body. Snape then withdrew a knife from his pocket and approached Ron's lower half then slowly dragged the blades tip along Ron's ball-sack causing blood to drip down to the floor then Ron's sack hang from his body like a towel on a washing line. Ron's testicles also hung in the open air shrivelling due to the exposure, Snape then kicked them causing them to burst with fluids, Ron screamed in pain at this causing the walls of the dungeon to shake. Snape then grabbed his scissors and snipped of the veins that once held Ron's testicles. Ron asked "Is it over?" Snape gave no reply and walked towards his desk and return with a glass tube with plunger at the end. he walked up to Ron's penis and jerked it with his hand until Ron was hard, he then placed the glass tube over Ron's hard cock. He then quickly pressed down on the plunger causing the rock hard flesh to rip away from the outer skin and then rip through his bowel causing urine and blood to gush to the floor into the little puddle of fluids. Snape then cut off Ron's outer skin with his scissors. Ron wished it was over and was hopeful it was until Snape looked at him and said "Now for your breasts!" Snape then pulled out his knife again and cut two line along the top of where Ron's breasts were going to be placed and then rammed in two curved pieces of plastic causing the skin over them to stretch and the veins to pop. Ron cried out in agony again as the plastic implants chaffed against his ribs. Ron prayed in his head that it was over but then snape said " Now you look like a girl but I don't believe that you think like one." Snape then revealed a needle with a green liquid in it and held it over Ron's left eyeball. Slowly Snape lowered the needle into Ron's jelly like eyeball, Ron squirmed in uncomfort, causing the needle to destroy Ron's eye making him half blind. Snape said " Close enough! Right now to break you into your new body!" he removed the charm holding Ron against the wall then forced him to his knees and said "It would be wasteful to leave you with only half of your vision." He then plunged his penis into Ron's right eye-socket and moaned in pleasure as his penis was encased with blood he continued skull-fucking Ron until Ron when numb to the brain damage he had sustained from Snape's savage hip jerking. Snape felt his penis begin to seize up and then he spurted his load into Ron's eye-socket causing cum and mucus to fly out of Ron's nose and mouth. Severus briskly left the room leaving the slime covered boy in his dungeon, blind and brain dead.

For the next two months nothing happened at Hogwarts until Dumbledore was sitting in his his office and began to feel strange, all of a sudden fluid started leaking from his tip. Dumbledore panicked a started to run to the hospital wing as he felt something causing his pelvis to expand. When Dumbledore arrived he quickly was ushered to a bed as the nurse could hear his hip bones cracking. The told Dumbledore to sit in the labour position and got down on two knees to investigate. She was greeted by the sight a Dumbledore's impressive penis with what looked like a large mouse caught in the middle sliding don towards the head of the penis. slowly but surely the small thing came through the head causing it to split the whole of Dumbledore's penis and the two sides flailed around like two loose hose pipes. the slimy object fell into the palms of the nurse, she looked down and realized it was a featus. She looked questioningly up at Dumbledore only to realise the experience had killed him. Despite that however she felt extremely turned on but decided that she mustn't let her sexual desires to shove the small unborn child into to her or make it give her pleasure in some way get in the way of her work. Before she'd even finished that thought she noticed that she was already thrusting it in and out of her vagina which caused her to orgasm and then in exhaustion she fell asleep. it had been a long day for some and cut short for others.

**-Beta by Psychedelic Wren**

**-Word Count: 3086**

**-Pages: 5 (font size 12)**


	4. Story 3: The Dark Lord's Lordy Load

**A ghost, a dwarf, and the dark lords lordy load**

It was a windy evening in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and those who were outside knew it. Walking from the Main hall, it was nigh-impossible to reach your dorm without an enchanted robe. Fortunately for the students, Dumbledore had an abundance of robes, which he claimed were enchanted – the run-off of which, he said, was the odd white substance that would trickle down the hood.

Inside the dorms, students played and studied, flicking through books or shooting spells across the rooms from bed to bed. One child would shoot a spell out of their wand, another child would receive the spell to the face and let out a "shriek! "of terror before actively firing back at the sender… it was a time of joy for all who witnessed.

One such man who did not witness it was Professor Flitwick, who occupied his own room within the teacher's dormitories. Once upon a time, he would have had a dormitory with the students, but this rule was dissolved after an incident with one of the founding members (Slytherin) who decided he would enchant the dormitory of some young Gryffindor's with the ghost of a student's basilisk. Needless to say, there was some issue with the Basilisk and a female students chamber of secrets, which caused the said rule above be put into enforcement – school legend has it that this Basilisk still roams today.

Flitwick enjoyed pondering the idea of sharing a dormitory with students, especially the younger female ones. He would often spend sleepless nights flicking his wand between his fingers and dreaming of the young first year girls, who were so little at the time of joining that sometimes he towered over him. As a 4' man, there is hardly a time were you don't feel emasculated. If there is a time where you feel a rush of masculinity, you can be sure for Flitwick that the first year girls are about.

Flitwick was not scared of his fantasies – he had been lusting himself in them since he was a young boy, after all. He was secure in the fact that they were his dark secrets and that as long as his secrets were secret, he would be completely safe.

But there was one person he could not hide them from. Nearly Headless Nick had been watching Flitwick for years. He would witness with a slight fascination the sight of the professor staring out of his window at the children's impromptu games of Quidditch, and sight spittle forming on his lower lips as he craved the boys who, with a smile on their face and a broom between their legs, aroused Flitwick.

But what Flitwick didn't know was that the ghost, Nick, enjoyed the same views. But Nick had darker secrets he would release on Flitwick.

The professor was leaning against his bed, smiling as he slumped back with his eyes closed. His mind told him he was almost finished – the unicorn hair was sliding out the end of his wand, closer and closer.

He jerked to a stop. The pressure in his stick was immense, but he held in… something was wrong. He felt the cold breeze form into a shape around his neck, then up to stroke along his cheek and through his hair. There was only one thing Flitwick had ever felt like this before – the school ghosts.

"Great Gustavo, what th-" Flitwick halted, speechless, to realise it was not a hand but a throbbing bratwurst. Flitwick knew he this belonged to instantly – he had seen every sausage in the school, whether it be a teacher, student, female student, animal or ghost, and then was only one shlong this hot.

"Nick!" He cried out in alarm, but was silenced by the ginormous knob that was forced into his mouth, and then slid deeper and deeper down his throat. He felt his ribs bend as the tool expanded within his chest, emptying out his air supply as it forced his lungs to release their tiny load. He cringed as his stomach was poked, and he felt a huge amount of puke rise up into his throat, only to be forced down by the great pressure of Nick's dong.

The penis slithered deeper and deeper still within Flitwick's body, so deep that it gently prodded Flitwick's testicle. This was everything Flitwick needed and more – with a tremendous effort, Flitwick shot steaming hot jizz all over the room, even backwards. It hit the ceiling the walls the floor the windows the door and the bed, nothing was safe from his sticky mess. It caused him to slip forward, the pressure of Nick's cock released as he too had cum all over the inside of Flitwick's slippery balls.

As he slid out of the bed, the professor felt a sharp pain directly on the rim of his pooper. He slid forward and shot off the bed at lightning speeds, slamming head-first against the door with an immense crash.

Flitwick was in a state of conflicting emotions – immense pain from his inside being all but destroyed by Nick's performance, but immense pleasure as the orgasm he had suffered made him feel like his dick was spent for life. He tried to form words, but the mix of the crash and the willy had simply broken his jaw, and he was unable to open his mouth more than a centimetre.

"You know, I know you like to watch the kids outside," the ghoul teased, "I know you like to imagine the young first years with you, slaving for you by the dozen" Nick teased his flaccid rod over Flitwick's chest, making Flitwick groan in pleasure, but then groan with the pain this caused (much to Nick's delight) "and I know that you loved what we just did."

With a flick of his wand, Flitwick realigned his jaw, only to spit out a few words and have it dislocated again: "I never knew you had such a hot dog," he said.

"Oh yes, it's quite delicious. But it has another feature."

The professor grimaced as he witnessed the head of the slimy sickly stick bend off, revealing the gruelling and puss filled insides – he could see the semen shoot than ran directly from the ghostly testicles of the man to the once again throbbing tip – like when people cut in half a car to see the insides. He could see the veins that dripped non-existent phantom blood onto the floor, and caused his member to be confused about whether it was or wasn't hard – after all, the blood supply was being pumped in and dripping straight out again.

Flitwick was amazed, and knew one thing – he wanted more. He rammed his tongue to lick up the blood that was spewing from Nick's trouser-snake veins. He spat it back at the cock, this time inside the seamen shoot. Nick groaned as Flitwick slid in his tiny dwarf fingers, and began pounding it with all his might – first two, then three fingers. The ends of the tube began to split open but this stopped neither Nick nor Flitwick, as Flitwick continued working. He was soon shoulder deep within Flitwick's shoot, and using his other free arm, stroking Nick's senseless Urethra.

Nick was in ecstasy. He never believed such a strong state of euphoria could be reached but he was there, and as he watched the Professor climb within the chute that would supply the cum, he knew had to do just that – cum. He let out an impossibly loud moan and screamed "HOLY SHIT FLITWICK YOU TINY BASTARD I'M GONNA BLOW, GAAAAHHHHHHH-" the scream was cut short by another thick stream of cock juice. The fluids flowed left and right, in a distorted manner, as it had not been channelled by the usual exit of his japs eye. Out of the chute finally came a nearly unrecognisable Flitwick – he himself was pale white like a ghost, from head to toe.

The immense force of the ejaculation had realigned Flitwick's jaw and, with fresh excitement, screamed, "I want you to give me the same ecstasy!" Nick was happy to oblige, and didn't know how – he was hung like a horse but it wasn't ready to stand to attention, not so quickly again.

But the scream Nick had let out had awoken something more – from within the vents of the room, a silent hiss was released. All was still. Suddenly, the head of the basilisk shot out, opened wide, and spat out the dark lord himself – Voldemort.

He stood tall over both the professor and the apparition, and trumped them both in length and girth, almost to a deformed amount.

He saw Flitwick bearing all and immediately knew what to do. Without hesitation he grabbed the miniature man's shovel and began furiously petting it, short and long rubs, at impossible speeds. Hands dry, Flitwick felt as if his genitals were being rope burned. With a tremendous pain, the cock was burned clean off by the friction.

All along, this was the dark lord's scheme – there was now another hole to fuck. He slithered over and turned Flitwick around, ramming his unlikely shaped snake into the freshly made hole. Flitwick screamed as once again his insides were destroyed by another man's incredible erection.

Nick, feeling left out, lifted Flitwick's head and turned himself around. He rammed the dwarfs head between his buttocks and clenched, hard. Between the moans of pain and arousal the professor would lick away, slowly arousing the apparition to a non-fluid orgasm. This happened repeatedly as Voldemort worked harder and harder on the other side – the spit roasting was so intense that Flitwick was suspended in mid-air, no digit limb or testicle touching the ground. Truly powerless, he prayed to god that his days were not numbered and that he would not die here, on this night, trapped between the lord of evil and a non-existent man, being essentially raped.

But he couldn't go any further with his prayer, as he was once again greeted by an ocean of male ejaculate. He was bored of this now, the constant pain and cum. The past few hours had blurred together, and to him, he felt he could only describe the past experience in 4 and a half pages. For the most amazing sex he had ever had, it wasn't at all memorable.

He phased back to reality as he saw the scene in front of him – the dark lord and nearly headless nick, caressing each other sensually whilst bickering about why they were both spent – Nick had cum twice, and Volde only once, but Voldemort had cum sooner and it had been twenty minutes since Nick put it on recharge – why couldn't it stand tall now!?

The professor threw up everywhere, but the others present paid no attention. The professor was lost, dazed and confused, but knew what it was time for.

He crawled to the side of his bed, pulled out a gun from under the pillow, and shoved it directly in the hole his dick had once been. With an almighty sigh, he pulled the trigger.

To Nick, the scene happened in slow-motion. He turned to see Flitwick, bruised and pale with sticky creamy cheese, shove a pistol directly into his newest orifice. He waited, and then pulled the trigger. His body spasmed and flew across the room, the force of the hammer too much for the out of scale man. The bullet exited through his neck, releasing some of the cum from Nick's earliest ejaculation.

Nick was afraid – he had been witnessing this man for years, and over that time he had done many horrible things to himself. How could this have scarred him to the point of suicide?

Voldemort acted entirely differently – with a massive grin and a loud "Eh-heh-he," he charged over to the corpse and began boning it in the eye socket with his semi-erect dingle-berry. In this semi form, it was effectively an almighty chode – 7" wide and only 7" long, it didn't nearly match the splendour of his fully excited wee-wee. That didn't matter though – the size was too much for Flitwick's mini skull. It cracked in half then half again, then the quarters quartered and finally split again, revealing the brain of the man – a small lifeless lump.

Voldemort picked it up, rung it out over his cock to cause the blood to drip out over it, and then ate it whole. The blood as his lube, he shoved his fully erect shlong once more into Nick, who was not ready for such force. With an outcry louder than before, he screamed and his anus sphincter sealed shut tight, cutting Voldemort's knob clean in half. It was already too late though, as Voldemort had already cum. There was so much now, an impossible amount for what must have been inside his shrivelled testicles. With a gasp, Nick realised that the reason Voldemort loved blood was because his body had none – in his veins, was just jizz and sperm. Nick opened his mouth to speak, but it was flooded with Voldemort's cum. It never stopped spewing out, and the room was filling up. Within seconds, the pressure had forced it to bubble on the surface and rise to the height of their knees. Nick and Voldemort knew it was the end.

And so Voldemort jerked Nick one more time.

**-Beta by PsychedelicWren**

**-Word-Count: 2264**

**-Pages: 3 (font size 12)**


End file.
